The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for creating copies of an original. Specifically, it relates to such methods and arrangements wherein the original is scanned line-by-line and sampled at predetermined points along the line. In such systems the reproduction carrier is continuously transported past a recording station at which a line of electrodes extends perpendicular to the direction of transport. The charge deposited by means of the electrodes on the reproduction carrier corresponds to the signals derived from sampling the points of the original. The so-created charge distribution is then developed causing a copy of the original to be created.
Recording systems of the above-described type are disclosed, for example, in German DT-OS No. 2,148,001 or DT-OS No. 2,231,530.